


I'll remember April || Superbat

by ThatStupidTheAlien



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DC Universe Online, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Time, Love, M/M, Male Slash, SuperBat, au!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatStupidTheAlien/pseuds/ThatStupidTheAlien





	I'll remember April || Superbat

_Your lips were warm and love and spring were new_

___I'm not afraid of autumn and her sorrow_ _ _

___For I'll remember April and you_ _ _._ _

_._

_._

 

"Si lo que quieres es conquistar al anciano simplemente sé tu mismo, digo, eres el jodido Superman, nada supera eso" Sé escuchó por el altavoz del teléfono la voz masculina deproveniente del segundo hijo de Bruce Wayne.

"No, mejor no, nunca ha logrado nada con ello" Una segunda voz se integró en la plática mientras mencionaba esto sin darle mucha importanci a lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Les parece si dejan que su hermano mayor hable? es obvio que soy quien lo conoce mejor" Se escuchó la apacible voz del mayor de los hermanos mientras se oían sonidos de movimiento que denotaban que éste trataba de obtener el mando del teléfono para poder

"Creo que quien debería hablar aquí soy yo, Grayson; soy su hijo BIOLÓGICO" La voz del menor de los Wayne se escuchó seguido de un ladrido que indicaba que casi todo el clan de los Robins estaba en ésa habitación.

"Cállate Gremlin" Gruñió Jason.

"Tú cierra la boca Todd"

"No le hables así, niño probeta" Se escuchó la voz de Timothy, lo cual confirmaba que todos los hijos de Bruce se encontraban en aquella habitación de la Mansión Wayne.

"Tt, muérete, Drake"

"¿Podrían calmarse todos? Recuerden que el señor Kent está en la otra línea" La voz de el mayor de los hermanos se escuchó en el fondo queriendo tomar el control de la absurda situación "¿Podrías disculparnos un segundo Clark?"

"Ehm... Sí...?" Su respuesta fue casi una interrogativa pero los hijos no le dieron importancia alguna y comenzaron a debatir entre quien era el hijo perfecto para la misión más importante de sus vidas.

"Jóvenes amos, les recomiendo darse prisa con su llamada, el amo Bruce hará aparición en cualquier momento y sé de antemano que ustedes no quieren ser descubiertos hablando con el señor Kent." La voz flemática de Alfred alertó por completo al último hijo de Kriptón haciendo que éste adquiriera un increíble sonrojo al sentirse descubierto por estar hablando por teléfono con los hijos de Bruce.

"Ya vamos Alfred" se les escuchó decir a los 4 jóvenes que se encontraban revisando en sus tabletas electrónicas miles de datos que habían recabado con el tiempo, todo aquello al fin rendiría sus frutos.

Su padre al fin había aceptado tener una cita con Clark Kent desde que éste se dió cuenta por fin de  sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el murciélago de Gotham.

"Escucha bien, Kent, lo primero que debes saber es que padre no es cualquier estúpido, si aceptó una cita contigo es porque confía en ti y no sólo como Batman lo hace con Superman"

"Está bien, ¿saben chicos? He estado esperando esto durante mucho tiempo y tengo miedo de arruinarlo con su padre, no es cualquier persona y quiero que se de cuenta de que en verdad planeo darle lo mejor"

"Vamos Clark, con tu salario de reportero dudo que seas tú el que le va a dar todo" Sonó la voz del segundo robin con ironía.

"A lo que me refiero es... Lo que busco con Bruce es una relación seria, chicos; hubo algo que no funcionó con Lois, pero sé que con Bruce... Es diferente"

"Quieres tenerlo para el resto de tu vida"

Clark suspiró antes de dar una respuesta a aquello, en definitiva, sí, se sentía como colegiala enamorada y eso es algo que la sola presencia de Bruce ocasiona.

"Sí, ahora que él me dio la oportunidad de amarlo, no quiero arruinarlo."

Una sonrisa bobalicona se asomó en el mayor de los hermanos, era obvio que Dick quería lo mejor para Bruce así como todos los que estaban en aquella habitación y esta era la misión de sus vidas.

Que su padre tuviera una noche inolvidable al lado de Clark Kent. 

"Mira, Clark, lo primero que tienes que hacer para conquistar al viejo es..."

.

.

.

.

.

Los hijos de Bruce junto a Alfred, le hicieron llegar a Clark una pequeña lista (mejor que la que él mismo buscó en WikiHow, eso tenía que admitirlo) con pequeños pasos a seguir que le aseguraban el éxito de su cita de mañana, todo aquello junto con una caja de bello color negro.  
Alzó la pequeña lista para leerla, estaba contento con las molestias que la familia de Bruce se estaba tomando con él, lo cual no paraba de darle buenas señales acerca de cómo resultaría la cita. 

Después de todo aquello respiró profundo antes de abrir la caja de color negro mate y se encontró con un traje, en un bello color gris oxford.

.

.

.

**Paso No. 1  
No olvide vestirse de manera adecuada para la cita.**

Al probarse el traje logró notar que era sencillo, justo como a él le gustaban, se ajustaba a su cuerpo y sin duda resaltaba lo mejor en él sin llegar a hacer obvio que era la misma figura física de Superman. Sin duda era algo que le quedaba mucho mejor que todo lo que tenía en su armario y que ni con un año de su salario de reportero hubiera conseguido pagar, todo debido a que estaba hecho a la medida, hecho seguramente por el mismo sastre que hacía los trajes de Bruce.

Sólo quedaba una duda rondando en la mente del reportero, la cual era ¿Cómo habían conseguido su talla exacta? Son los hijos de Bruce Wayne -se contestó a sí mismo-, seguro que Batman tiene entre sus archivos hasta las medidas exactas de Superman y este no se había dado por enterado hasta ahora. La familia de Bruce podría dar miedo a veces pero este no era el momento para pensar en ello.

**Paso No. 2  
** **Asegúrate de comprar sus flores favoritas, tulipanes.** **  
**

 

¿Cómo darle lo mejor a alguien que lo tiene todo como Bruce Wayne?  
Exacto, te diriges hasta el lugar y tratas de conseguir por tí mismo los mejores tulipanes que el parque floral de Estambul, Turquía tiene para ofrecerle a Superman.

¿Por qué no Holanda? Kal, como buen amante de las flores, sabía que los mejores tulipanes debías conseguirlos en su lugar natural de origen y ése era Turquía. Planeaba algo pequeño, un detalle que de verdad le gustara a Bruce, que e demostrara lo mucho que podía hacer él y su amor y esperanza por tenerlo sólo para él. 

 ¿Era algo egoísta de su parte utilizar sus poderes de aquella manera? Sí, pero en estos casos simplemente piensa que se hacen cosas en nombre del amor aunque de todos modos iba a pagar por ellas y salvar gatitos sobre los árboles de ese país mientras buscaba los colores perfectos para Bruce tampoco era una mala idea. 

Un bello ramo de flores azules y rojas le fueron entregadas y con ello sabía que ya estaba listo para volver a Metrópolis. 

Todo lo que Clark quería decirle a Bruce lo haría no sólo con sus acciones y palabras, lo haría de igual manera con el lenguaje de las flores. Los tulipanes azules se relaciona con la confianza y la lealtad, justo como aquella lealtad que Superman le había entregado a Batman hace años al darle toda la Kriptonita con la que él contaba, cosa que fue pagada con la mejor de las confianzas que Batman podía darle, pero al mismo tiempo estamos develando, que tenemos intenciones amorosas y todo aquello era correcto en su historia con el murciélago de Gotham. 

 Los rojos, en cambio, sirven para comienzos de una relación; para declarar amor sincero y para expresar el compromiso de pareja. Todo aquello que él quería con Bruce, no era sólo salir con él, quería formar una familia a su lado y el saber que los demás del clan del murciélago ya lo habían aceptado le daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba para su cita.

Cuando al fin encontró las flores perfectas se dirigió directamente hacia su departamento para asearse y estar listo para su cita con el millonario. 

Habían decidido salir en Metrópolis para mayor comodidad, la tarde estaría segura y despejada, una bella y romántica tarde de primavera sería lo mejor para ellos. 

.

.

Salió en dirección a su punto de encuentro con Bruce y se encontró con el hombre vistiendo un sobrio traje negro, clásico en él pero no por ello perdía todo el atractivo que lo caracterizaba  -debía admitir que no se lo imaginaba de otra manera que fuese esa- lo saludó con efusividad y pudo escuchar claramente como el sonido del corazón de Bruce sonada diferente, era una melodía más clamada y por ratos un poco más acelerada, Clark esperaba que fuesen los nervios de aquella primera cita los que estaban haciendo en Bruce un efecto inesperado.

 

**Paso No. 3  
Llévalo a cenar y deja que él tome el control de ello, aunque no demasiado, sorpréndelo.**

Cuando llegaron al lugar que anteriormente le habían recomendado (y se habían tomado la molestia de reservar) Tim y Dick debido a que era uno de los lugares favoritos del murciélago, decidieron dar paso a lo que sería una cena de los más tranquilo, cosa que pasó sin ningún contratiempo entre risas discretas y roces de manos sobre la mesa mientras ambos disfrutaban de la exquisita música y comida del lugar.  
Las mejillas de Clark estaban de un color rosado debido a aquellas caricias clandestinas que se daban en momentos cuando la mayoría de las personas no los estaba observando. 

Todo esto fue repentino e inesperado para Bruce, ver a Clark vestido de manera formal y haber reservado en su restaurante favorito una mesa con vista a la ciudad y sus bellas luces nocturnas, todo junto a él era un sueño y no podía estar más seguro de ello. Estaba enamorado de ese hombre. 

.

.

Al salir del restaurant, uno de los lugares donde Clark esperaba con ansias llevar a Bruce era una heladería en el centro, aquella que consideraba su favorita debido a la cantidad de sabores y  variedades que tenían siempre para ofrecerle a su clientela. Decidieron ir caminando hasta ese lugar que no quedaba a más de una hora a pie, con ello podrían platicar con ello conocerse mejor Bruce y Clark, y no como sus alter egos, justo como toda la vida.

Su caminata se hizo un poco corta debido a que el cielo se comenzó a nublar de manera repentina y al avanzar un poco más hacia su destino, pequeñas gotas cristalinas comenzaban a caer en el cielo nocturno de Metrópolis. 

"Esto, es... muy extraño, puedo jurar que estaría despejado hoy" Dijo Clark mientras miraba al cielo incrédulo, a los ojos de Bruce no se pudo haber visto más perfecto al recibir una tenue iluminación de la luna.

"No todos los reporteros aciertan, Clark" Contestó Bruce de manera sencilla y de manera genuina con una sonrisa al reportero. 

Como por arte de magia (o de algún metahumano suelto?) las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a aflorar en medio del cielo de Metrópolis, todo aquello había sido perfecto hasta ese momento,  **la primera lluvia del mes de Abril** al fin había llegado y había arruinado por completo sus planes de pasar la noche al aire libre con Bruce.

La cara de Clark era como la de un cachorro triste por haber perdido algo, eso era algo que podía notar Bruce, sin duda los planes de Clark habían cambiado, pero esto era algo que le resultaría provechoso al murciélago. 

"¿Sabes? No todo tiene que estar planeado, Big Blue" Dijo Bruce después de aclararse la garganta para tomar a Clark del brazo y llevarlo hasta un hotel cercano, no era lo que acostumbraba, pero sería suficiente para mantenerse lo más secos y relajados posibles mientras la lluvia pasaba. 

**Paso No. 4  
** **A padre no le gustan las muestras de cariño en público.** **  
No trates de llevarlo a la cama, es su primera cita; no seas un degenerado.  
  
**

Quizá la regla número 4 era la que Bruce se encargaría de abolir por la noche, cuando ambos se encontraban en el mejor cuarto de aquel hotel para darle rienda suelta a todos aquellos sentimientos  que se habían estado acumulando con los años. 

Planeado o no, la primer cita de Clark y Bruce salió mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera esperar, la mañana siguiente sabrían que recibirían miradas extrañas de parte de la familia de Bruce debido a tomarse el atrevimiento de llegar por la mañana temprano, pero eso no importaba ahora, que estaban recorriendo el cuerpo ajeno con egoísmo desinhibido y amor puro que se profesaban con besos y caricias cálidas.

.

.

 

Extra:

.

.

 

"Gracias por tu ayuda" Se escuchó la voz de batman comunicándose con alguien en la batcave.

"No es nada, lo que sea por un amigo... Pero... Sobre eso..." La voz femenina de Zatanna se escuchó al otro lado de la computadora.

"Acordamos que no dirías nada si te entregaba el dinero"

"Sí, sí... hacer llover en tres manzanas de Metrópolis y recibo un pago jugoso"

Era más que obvio que la ágil mente de Bruce Wayne averiguara todo el plan de Clark de manera exacta, todos estos eran pasos a seguir -casi- excelentemente planeados por cada uno de sus hijos y de quien consideraba su padre, debido a que eran las únicas personas que le conocían mejor, dejaban sus firmas en cada uno de esos detalles que corresponden a los miembros de su familia. 

Con lo cual, él mismo se encargó de sorprender al Boy Scout para aquella tan esperada primera cita. 


End file.
